Solve for $x$ and $y$ using substitution. ${2x-4y = -6}$ ${y = 5x+6}$
Explanation: Since $y$ has already been solved for, substitute $5x+6$ for $y$ in the first equation. ${2x - 4}{(5x+6)}{= -6}$ Simplify and solve for $x$ $2x-20x - 24 = -6$ $-18x-24 = -6$ $-18x-24{+24} = -6{+24}$ $-18x = 18$ $\dfrac{-18x}{{-18}} = \dfrac{18}{{-18}}$ ${x = -1}$ Now that you know ${x = -1}$ , plug it back into $\thinspace {y = 5x+6}\thinspace$ to find $y$ ${y = 5}{(-1)}{ + 6}$ $y = -5 + 6$ $y = 1$ You can also plug ${x = -1}$ into $\thinspace {2x-4y = -6}\thinspace$ and get the same answer for $y$ : ${2}{(-1)}{ - 4y = -6}$ ${y = 1}$